


Eyes Like Yours

by hxndsomejxck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M, ewtom, ewtord, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxndsomejxck/pseuds/hxndsomejxck
Summary: Finding himself stuck in a tiny dorm room with what seems like the worst dorm mate wasn't Tord's first pick at the next four years of his life but you never know.





	1. I've Been Around

125 

Yes, only 125 days till fall break. And yes I've only been in this god forsaken hole for two hours, two too many. 

placing another enormous, torn up brown box onto the chipped tiled floor. I groan, the pain in my back beating against my spine. Finally I stand back up facing my father who's shifting through one of my boxes. 

I give him the normal get the hell out of my shit look and cross my arms. "You know you could've left by now. You don't have to help me." 

Paul just laughs and pats my back, a little too hard. I stumble over a bit as he grabs my shoulders stabilizing me. "Yes, we don't have to be, but we want to be." As it was his cue Patryk came up from behind him grabbing Paul's shoulder; smiling profoundly like her always does. 

"But we would like to leave soon considering it's almost 7 pm." Paul slightly smiles in unison with Patryk. 

"You're not wrong there. You're right we should leave soon, Nida is probably missing us." Wow dad you're going to worry about that damn lizard right now? 

My parents share glances at eachother, they must think I'm blind. The tension is so high in this room for no reason I think I'm going to drown along with my will to live. "Well.. I guess it's time for us to be on our way then" they're both kind of just standing there. are they waiting for me to push them out or what? 

I stiffen in my spot and nod slightly. "You guys can go. Really. I'll be fine. I'll call you everyday." I give them a weak smile, not realizing my own eyes starting to tear up. Tord no you can't cry you gotta keep up the bullshit teenage facade of hating life. "I'll be okay. Really." They both glance and me and to each other before almost knocking me over. Both trapping me in the largest bear hug that I kinda needed. 

"We're going to miss you." "We love you."

I shake my head laughing, can't helping but to smile. "I love you guys too." I wrap one arm around each of their waists, burying my face on their shoulders. 

The three of us stand there for a couple minutes enjoying the warmth between us all until a voice rings through the pregnant silence. "Not that I'm one against happy families but this is so sweet I think I'm getting a cavity." I silently roll my eyes into Paul's shoulder as I raise my head. My eyes meet with two dark auburn eyes, a tall lean body to match with them. His spiked blonde hair, seeming as he wants his up-do to touch the ceiling.

Standing there for a few minutes becomes increasing awkward. I guess I'll have to start conversation, seeing as no on else is up to the task. "Hope you don't mind but I'm taking the right side of the room. Considering all of my stuff already piled up." I smile widely, seeing the boy shrug.

"Suit yourself." He waltzes from the doorway, right over to the empty bed. Two full duffel bags fall onto the mattress, leading them the guy himself. "Names Tom. Please, don't use it out. Or I'll have to change it and never tell you it again."

Finally someone with a sense of humor. I simply laugh and smile at him. "I don't plan on it." Hearing the faint sound of giggling I turn my shoulder to see Patryk laughing and smiling over our little exchange. "Okay, okay, you two leave. You've been here since 6 am and you have work in the morning." Patyrk just seemingly pouts, crossing his arms in defense. 

"What embarrassed to have your dads here now that you have a guest?" I roll my eyes for what feels like the hundredth time today. 

"No dad, I'm saying the obvious. You can visit any time you like, you literally live an hour away. And he's not a 'guest' he lives here too. So please go, I have all this unpacking to do and I still have to get everything ready for tomorrow."

After almost an hour of arguing and badgering back and forth, Paul drags dad out of my dorm room yelling their goodbyes from the hallway. Before I can walk over to close the door myself, Tom kicks it shut, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Okay look pleasantries over. I've got some ground rules." Is he fucking serious? Really? Ground rules? Last time I checked we were in a college dorm room not a fucking war zone. "Rule one. Stay out of my liquor stash." He point to the larger, bulkier duffel bag on his bed. "Avoid doing that our I'll have to cut something off in your sleep."

"You know if they find that you're going to be on serious trouble."

"Oh yeah sure a therapist for a psychology major lets see how that goes. So as I was saying, Rule two." He hold up two fingers, what does he think I am stupid? For fucks sake I'm 20 not 5. "Don't come to me whining about daddy issues. This isn't some 1980 sitcom shit where we cry over how horrible our lives are while doing each others hair. And finally the last rule. If you ever come back to the dorm and i have somethin hanging on the doorknob, don't come in. Unless you want a front row seat of me and my girlfriend in bed." I gag at just the thought, grabbing my stomach for expression. Tom just lets out a large outdrown sigh. 

"Really? I'll comply to the alcohol, never been a big fan. And don't worry about two since you're not the type I confide it." Tom gasps, putting a hand up to his chest.

"Wow. I am truly, offended." I glare at him straightforward, raising a eyebrow.

"Drama queen much."

"Drama King I may add." He smiles and sits on his bed. "But really stay out of my shit or I'll have to hurt you. You can obviously tell I don't have much so everything is valuable."

I laugh and point to the old ripped up checkered hellies on his feet. "Valuable."

He nods slightly, "extremely."


	2. Who Let you Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finds himself in a.. unsusal? Pardicament. But not as bad as Tom's.

60 days till fall break.  
And 3 hours.  
3 hours. That's how much sleep I've been running on for the last three days. I know seems like so much. Okay not really but what the hell is college. I've literally had four essays, 2 research papers, and a presentation in the first month of classes. I'm mean it's not only the classes but as the weeks go on the more irritable Tom is becoming. 

Not only have I walked in on his girlfriend and him, twice. But living with him is like living in a pig sti. He doesn't have any consideration or decency for living things in this dormitory. Oh here he comes, speak of the devil. 

Tom busts through the doorway hastily, carrying an arm full of Chem books. "How's your day been bunny boy." That's never going to get old. 

"One, stop with the nicknames. Two, you have a key, if you keep busting the door open I'll make you pay for the replacement."

"But Tordy my entrance of choice is so much cooler." 

"And unneeded like your voice. Please shut up." continuing to glare at each other, we both denying the title of being the loser who gets distracted. 

"How about you make me Lardass."

"I know where you sleep at night."

"You know i consider that just a little creepy if we weren't dorm mates." I grumble in frustration, turning back towards my desk. 

"I have an essay to write by Monday so if you wouldn't mind please leave me alone." Not even realizing it, but Tom had already landed on his bed, his bulky blue headphones placed on his ears. "Wow. Fuck you too Tom." He could at least have the decency to hear what I had to say. whatever, I have a essay on echnet to write. 

you have now switch to the asshol- or ah haha. Toms point of view. 

This kid. This little stuck up priss. I swear I'm gonna- I'll- whatever. one of these days. I'm counting down. 

To avoid hearing him drown on about how awful I am blah blah blah, I stick my old and tattered headphones over my ears. Yes I never actually play music but it makes him shut up.

I can hear the muffled noise of his curses while he scribbled down another non essential paragraph in another essay. I don't know why he chose engineering, seems like a career you chose to overcompensate for the love you never got as a kid. Or wait maybe the exact opposite, or I'd be transferring into engineering. Look at that, self loathing before 6. I'm ahead of schedule. 

Humming a random song to myself I realize another voice has started chiming along, not humming. I glance over to see Tord majorly jamming out, his fingers tapping on the wooden desk. Wow this kid is clumsier then he looks. 

His hair, almost horn shaped falling into pieces as he shakes his head to the beat. I can't make out what he's saying but I can tell he's really into whatever the hell moody music he's playing, so I decided to shift one of the earpieces off, letting tords voice fill my ears. 

"Take you like a drug  
I taste you on my tongue  
Ask me what I'm thinking about  
I'll tell you that I'm thinking about  
Whatever you're thinking about  
Tell me something that I won't forget  
But you might have to tell me again  
It's crazy what you do for a friend"

A little, whiny? For my taste in music at least but, Tord's voice is strangely alluring, even charming. 

What's happening to me I must be going deaf. Allison's voice is better. Yeah definitely. 

I make myself snap out of whatever thoughts these are by standing up, looming over my bed. "Look here pal as much as I love hearing the sound of a cat dying, I'll have to stop your singing."

Tord's vocals instantly stopped at a halt. He slowly looked up at me, a surprised expression of hurt plastered with a frown. "Sorry.." he turned back to his studies, sinking into his seat. 

So this is what guilt feels like. Whoops. I'd apologize but I don't really have the time. 

I sigh lowly, walking over to my half full dresser. Pulling out a new white button up I've been saving. "By the way don't wait up for me tonight. It's my year anniversary with Allison and-"

"Yes yes I know. Allison you're beautiful angel. The love of your life. Don't worry I won't wait up, I never wait up." I simply roll my eyes for the hundredth time today. I pull off my blue hoodie with my black undershirt, throwing them to the grown. Feeling a certain pair of eyes on me I quickly pull the white button up over my head. 

"Thanks. See you later kid." I nudge Tord's shoulder lightly and leave him to do whatever he does these days. 

Now back to you normal scheduled Tord

Hours pass as my pencil runs across the page. I didn't even realize it's been 6 hours since Tom left. Guess he really isn't coming home tonight. Hope he has fun I guess. Still I don't even know he's so excited. She's not that pretty honestly. And from our one encounter a few weeks ago she didn't seem too bright either. 

My eye lids start to droop over my eyelids. The sense of sleep overcoming me as the seconds go by. I lightly lay my head on top of my report, crossing my arms over my head. I guess a quick nap won't hurt me. 3 hours aren't really keeping my motor running. 

Right before my body can finally relax into a deep sleep, I hear the sound of a key in my doorknob, unlocking it slowly. right after came a tumbling and oddly spelling Tom, just collapsing onto the floor. "Thomas?" I slowly stand up assessing the situation. 

"The hell you just call me?" Shit. I look down to meet the brown eyes I feel like I see way too often. But unlike anything I've seen before. They're crying. He's crying. 

Toms crying 

"What the..? Tom I thought you said you were staying at Allison's tonight?" All I get in response is a muffled snort. 

"Yeah, well it seems like she already had someone there. As much as any guy would enjoy a threesome I'm not up to that kinda action tonight." A threesome..? What the hell is he talking about?

"Tom? Did you walk in on her-"

"Cheating? Fucking? Under the covers with some dumb blond. Yeah. I did." Instead of getting up, Tom just rolls onto his back, slamming the door shut with his foot like always. 

"Oh god Tom I'm so sorry."

"Yeah I am too." We kinda just sat there what felt like forever, until Toms silent sobs because so loud that's all I could hear. 

I crawl over to him without thinking, pulling him into my lap. "Tom Tom its okay." I move the swear filled hair from his face, gently rubbing my thumb against his reddened cheek. 

"Tord I- I don't know why she.." he covers his face on his hands, sobbing into his palms. "Tord why did she do it?! I don't. I don't understand!" I hug him tighter, smothering his face into my hoodie. 

"She did it because she didn't realize what luck she had in front of her." A laugh emits from Toms mouth. The vibrations from his body buzzing against mine. 

"I wish she was more like you."

"Like me..?" Tom sniffles, wiping snot into his sleeve. Gross. I know he's upset and drunk but. Gross. 

"Yeah. You're fun to talk to. I know we don't always get along but you always have something to say back. You always laugh at my jokes that I know aren't funny. You tolerate me." I pat his back lightly. 

"Don't worry Tom. You don't have to get all sappy on me. I may not like you a lot but I've got to tolerate you for another 3 and a half years so I might as well make the best out of life." I smile, getting another chuckle out of Tom. 

"Yeah you're right." Tom just smiles, looking up at me. His dark brown eyes looking right into my grey ones, almost total opposite colors, unlike our personalities, which I've come to find are actually quite similar. 

As I'm trying to help tom sit up I feel a pair of hands wrap around the back of my neck. "Tom?" 

Even though I wasn't going to say anything else. Any noise would've been cut off my the connection of another mouth on my own. 

Someones, no he's kissing me. 

Tom's kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another chapter!! I'm glad it's gotten love this fast? Thank you guys!! More chapters so come :3!


	3. Drunken Words

 

124 days till Fall break.  
And mere seconds before I lose my shit.

I open my eyes, staring down at tom; feeling panic rise from my throat.

Gasping for air suddenly, I put my hands on his waist in an attempt to push him away. From my point of view that'd be a sign to back the fuck up but to him I guess it seem like an invitation.

Tom places his elbows on my shoulders, running his lean fingers through the back of my head; tangling him fingers into my fluffed hair. this of course only makes our bodies incredibly closer, creating some weirdly wanted but unwanted friction. what the actual hell is happening to me? Not that I'm complaining to much I guess but this really isn't what I was expecting on a Wednesday night.

Eventually Tom pulls away, dizzily smiling up at me from both the kiss and the booze. "Yeah you're waaay better than Allison." I give him a nervous quick laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. My eyes dart around the room from the ceiling to the floorboard, keeping my eyes anywhere but his. "Something funny or am I missing the joke?"

"No joke but, Tom why are you doing this? You're not even interested in men. You screamed whenever I changed in front of you for fucks sake. What kinda drugs are you on?" Tom just simply shrugs. Calmer reaction than what I was expecting.

"All of them. And hey you're a lot more gayer than you lead on Tordy. I know you like checking me out when you don't think I'm looking but holy lonely pony eating macaronis Tord you're gayer than a bundle of sticks."  
He laughs again right in my face, tapping my chest with every syllable. The smell of whisky stinging my nostrils as he breathes out.

"Are we seriously pointing fingers at me.? Literally? You're the one who kissed me. YOU'RE the one who's straddling ME." Getting the same old response, Tom just shrugs.

"And you're the one letting it happen bunny boy." Grabbing my hood, he pulls it right over my head, causing me to fall forward into his lap.

"Tom what the hell has gotten into you tonight!"

"Alcohol. Lots of it." 

"Obviously." Gaining another laugh from the blond headed boy he stands up, letting me drop to the floor with a thud.

"I'm too tired to keep listening to you yell anymore. I was trying to have a moment but you ruined it. Goodnight." He stretches, groggily outreaching his arms towards the ceiling. Letting his arms fall back to his side, he slowly makes his way to he's bed; falling flat faced onto the mattress. "Ow."

"Are you being completely serious with me right now? A moment? Really." I stand there with my hands still in the air when they we expressing just how pissed I was. Did he fall asleep. Did this fucker really just pass out on me?

This son of a bitch thinks he can just kiss me and fall asleep?? What the actual hell is his problem?

I tempt the idea of kicking him in a place the sun doesn't shine but from what just happened he might like it. Sick asshole.

I throw my hands up in defeat and walk over to my desk, sitting down with a huff. Without warning a sudden flood of embarrassment and even sadness overflow me. "I don't want to be here." I sit talking myself, deciding I might as well go to my friends dorm and calm down for the night. He wouldn't mind. Right?

I shake my head and stand up once again, gathering the few essentials I need into my bag. Of course Edd wouldn't mind he's basically my brother this isn't a big deal at all. Before walking out I turn my head towards tom's sleeping body. "Bye I guess."

Getting no response I groan, shuffling out the doorway as fast as I could. Closing the door behind me as I look side to side, the sky still pitch black. Of course it's the dead of night no ones out at this time not even the sun. "I wish I didn't have to be out here.. it's so cold." Tord shut the hell up you're the one that decided to leave because you couldn't handle the gay shit happening in your dormatory. You know, Tord should really stop referring to himself in the 3rd person, maybe He should tell his therapist about it this.

I just decide to shrug off the thoughts; another problem for another day. pulling out my old and almost useless flip phone I dial Just one of the many numbers imprinted in my head, recieving an angry but tired voice from the other line.

"Tord? Why in the bloody hell are you calling me at three am? We have a computer sciences exam in the morning?"

"I know I'm sorry man just.. can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Why did bozo bring his chick back to your place and kick you out again?"

"No.. no look it's just complicated. Please can I? You're not gonna make your pal sleep on the bench in the cold are you?"

"Id like to but i guess I can't. Fuck it just come inside the doors unlocked I think."

"Thank you Edd I owe you."

"At this point you owe me your life." And with that a beep rang through my cell phone. Edd must've hung up; geez I know you're tired but at least be nice and say bye like a decent friend.

I make my way down to the first story, almost sliding down the flight of plain white stairs thanks to my untied laces. Good job Tord, maybe you are 5 you can't even tie your own laces correctly.

After double, no; triple knotting my laces, I continue my stroll down the abandoned hallway. Finally reaching Edds dark brown door with gold numbering, I knock on it twice in exact rhythm. "Edd? Dude you there?"

Muffled groans can be heard through the wood before a latch unlocks, I grab the doorknob to suddenly become face to face with 5 feet of anger known as my best friend Edd. "You really owe me you asshole. I was having the best dream ever."

"Was of the one were you're CEO of coca-cola?"

"No, i won the lottery and bought Coca Cola."

"Ah always a winner."

"I know right." We both exchange a short laugh while I pat Edds shoulder

"But you're right Edd I do owe you. Which is why I'm takin you to get sushi and soda tomorrow for lunch." My statement gaining a geeking smile from Edd, I smile in return. "I know it's not something like my soul or life but it's all I got."

"I take multiple things I can wait." Walking past him after he let go, I make my way to his extra bed.

"Why isn't Matt ever here? Isn't he like you roommate?"

"Yeah but he's always with some chick at night so I always have the room to myself."

"I know how that feels." I sit down on the comforter and sigh loudly trying to gain my friends attention, yes I know I'm the drama king now.

"So are you gonna spill on why you're so upset or are you going to continue to expel all that carbon dioxide?"

"Fine fine." I look up with him barely holding eye contact. He's never going to let me live this down. "Tom.. tom, he kisses me."

"Called it." What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another chapter Im so happy people are liking this!! There's probably going to be about 5-6 more chapters. A lots going to happen so hold on for the ride !!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my first chapter of tomtord! It's not to the relationship yet but I really hope I do the ship justice.


End file.
